Triple Dog
by BeautifulDisasterq
Summary: Spring Break is here in Raccoon City! Sherry Birkin is excited to spend time with her best friend Claire over Spring Break. But when Leon suggest that Ada should spend time with Sherry and her friends, Sherry thinks it's time for Claire and Ada to become friends. During Spring Break, the girls play a game call "Triple Dog" which is a dare game. The game leads to death and anger.
1. Idea

**Note: This story is about two girls getting jump, just kidding. ** **I got this idea from the movie, "Triple Dog" If you have Netflix, I recommend you watch it. It's really good! This story is from Sherry's P.O.V.**

Today is the last day of freaking school! Which I like to call it, hell/jail. It's Friday and lots of students who attends to my school, Raccoon City High are leaving early. My name is Sherry Birkin. The girl who is known as being the school's nerd and being the teacher's pet. I get along with a lot of kids. Well certain. I'm really excited for Spring Break because my best friend Claire is taking me over to her aunt's house! Sadly, I haven't told my mom yet. I'm not even sure how should I start off and when is the appropriate time to ask her. "Hey Blondie!" a familiar voice said behind me. I close my clocker and look to see who it is. It's the lovely Claire Redfield. "Claire!" I say pulling her in for a hug. Claire hugs me back and I feel her warmth on me. I kind of didn't want her to let go. "So, did you ask your mom yet?" "Well um…about that…" Her eyes widen and I close my school bag. "What?" I ask. "You still haven't told her yet?! Sherry! I gave you a freaking month to ask your mom! You even said that you asked her!" "Well…I kind of…lied…" The school bell rings and Claire and I started walking down the hall to our first period class. "Great, now that it's the last minute, what is your excuse?" "Don't worry about it Claire! I got this!" I say reassuring her. We both stop at my first period class which is Mr. Barry's class. He teaches History. "Are you sure Sherry?" I nod and Claire hugs me one final time and walks away from me. I watch her head to class.

* * *

[ Mr. Barry's Class ]

The second bell ring as I walk in class. Mr. Barry is writing on the board and he looks at me. He says, "Ms. Birkin! Why are you late?" "I'm actually not late sir, I was ju-" "Just take a seat." Mr. Barry writes on the board again and I just rush towards my seat, which was behind one of my crushes. I've been crushing on him ever since he came to this school. He came here before the Christmas break. His name is Jake Muller. He never looks my way but I always look his way. I have two classes with him! Actually, three! History, Biology, and Geometry. He seems to be very good at all his subjects. You're probably wondering how I know. I know because Mr. Barry once was giving students in class their report cards and when he gave me Jake's by accident, I seen all his grades. Everything was perfect! Including English and English is very hard to get a perfect score in. Hmm…I wonder what he said to Ms. Martinez that actually made him get an hundred. "Sherry? Sherry?" I jump up in my seat a little and everyone in class are looking at me. Including hot Jake who is sitting in front of me. "What?" I ask looking around to see if anybody in here would care enough to tell me what is happening right now. "Sherry?" Mr. Barry says holding a ruler in his right hand. He points with his ruler at a huge map. "What is this?" "Europe." He nods his head and says, "Can you please repeat to the class what I said? Because, last time I check, you weren't paying any attention to what I was explaining. Do you know what I said?" I slowly shake my head and look at my desk seeing a dirty word. "Please talk to me after class." He says finally. Ever since Jake has gotten here, he's been on top of me! Like embarrassing me in front of the whole entire class! I'm glad him and I are going to have a discussion when class is over because I can ask him questions about picking on me. For the rest of the period, I just stare at Jake. I think he catch me because when Mr. Barry handed out a pop quiz, he turned around and ask to borrow one of my pencils or pens. I gave him one of my favorite pens by accident! The pen said, "Promise Me" and the color is baby blue. My dad gave it to me before he passed away. He passed away when I was thirteen years old. Before he passed away, he gave me that pen and told me to use it when I go to high school. But instead, I'm using it in my Junior Year and it's now gone forever! Ugh, stupid me! "Okay class! For the break, your homework is to finish writing your essay about the history of Europe. It better be relevant facts!" The bell rings and kids started rushing out of the room. Putting my history books inside of my school bag, Jake turns around and puts my pen on my desk. I stop putting stuff inside of my school bag and just look at the pen and up at Jake. He's smiling. "Um, thank you?" I say not believing what is happening. He shrugs, "No problem. I did ask if I may borrow it. And here, this is your pen. Not mine." I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you so much." I started to say. My God! Jake if finally talking to me! Sherry, don't blow up! "So, what do you think of the essay?" I ask. Jake sighs, "I actually finished writing it. Ten pages." "Wow, you sure are a hard worker." He nods and the bell rings. Looking away, I say, "Well you should leave because you then will be late for your next class" He shrugs once again and says, "I actually don't have a class right now. Free period." "Luck you. Well um, I'll see you around" On my way towards the classroom door, Mr. Barry steps right in front of me. He folds his arms and taps his right feet while giving me a funny stare. "Oh right." I start to say walking over to his desk. Mr. Barry locks the door and I become nervous. "Sherry, your grades are dropping. According to your other classes, the teachers are saying the same thing. It's Claire right?" "What? No!" I argued. Mr. Barry touches my hand and says, "I know, Jake isn't it?" My heart started to pump really fast and hard. "What? What are you talking about?" I say innocently. He chuckles and sits down in his chair, "Well, that's the only thing I can come up with because I see the way you stare at him all day in my class! By the way, you failed all my pop quizzes! Do I need to change your seat Ms. Birkin?" "No, no at all Mr. Barry. After Spring Break, I'll rise above! Trust me!" He just stares at me like what I'm saying is bullshit. He then shakes his hand and takes a sip out of his cup of coffee. "I'm just worried about you…that's all."

* * *

[ Outside ]

School is over and I am waiting for Claire. I'm standing in the school entrance waiting for her. "Hey, Sherry!" I turn to the voice and it's Leon! He jogs over to me and I hug him. Behind him were my other friends, Chris, Piers, Jill, Rebecca, and Helena. "Where's Claire?" He asks looking around. "I don't know, I'm actually looking for her right now." A voice appears behind me, "God! I hate detention! Hey guys!" Claire says licking her vanilla ice cream. Jill mouth drops. She says, "Hey! Where did you get that ice cream from?" Claire turns to Jill and says, "Teacher cafeteria." Piers shake his head, "Cool" "So what are you guys planning on doing for Spring Break?" Chris asks. Everyone stop walking and all we did was stood there looking at one another. I step back so they can know that I don't have any plans. Claire throws her Vanilla ice cream away and says, "Sherry and I are going to spend time together over Spring Break." Leon steps in and says, "Hey, I have an idea! Maybe Helena, Jill, Deborah, Sherry, Rebecca, and Ada can maybe join your Spring break Claire?" Claire crosses her arms and gives Leon an, are_ you kidding me _look. Claire and Ada never liked each other since they were kids. It all started when they both were in pre K. Their teacher were passing out cookies to the class and Ada snatch Claire's cookie right out of her hand and ate it right in front of her. Ever since then, they both never liked each other. "Leon! Are you crazy?! It's Spring Break for God's sake!" "Exactly" Leon says touching Claire's shoulder. She looks at his hand on her shoulder and she pushes it off. "Leon, did you not heard about the story what happen in Pre K?" Leon chuckles. "Of course. You told me like a million times Claire. Look, please. You're my best friend. I want you to get along with my girlfriend." She folds her arms and gives Leon a mean stare. "Don't you mean future?" His smile fades away. "Please?" Claire sighs. "Fine!" We all started walking again and I know Claire is piss off. Well, maybe Ada and her can work things out?


	2. Trouble

[8:00 p.m. home]

Mom is preparing dinner. Dad is just watching T.V in the living room. "Hey mom" I say helping her prepare dinner by putting three plates onto the kitchen table. "What do you want?" She asks. "Well, about Claire and Spring break I was think-" "You're not going Sherry." Mom says coldly staring me right in the eyes. "But but…mom!" I say following her around the kitchen counter. "Sherry! Do you not hear me?! You're not going over Claire's over Spring Break! I don't even see how you're friends with her in the first place! She's such a bad influence!" Mother sighs. "God knows what she's going to make you do over Spring Break." She shakes her head looking away. "Oh like what?" I ask demanding while folding my arms. "Like…you know…doing crazy things. Sherry, you know how teens get when it's Spring Break." "Okay whatever." I say walking away. I hate how she doesn't give Claire a chance. Just because Claire gets bad grades, skip classes, and not planning on going to college doesn't mean she's a bad friend. Claire is my b-f-f and mom needs to realize that. "Okay well…how about I go over to Helena's for spring break?" Mom looks up from the stove and smiles at me. "Sure. Now that's the girl who you should be best friends with." I roll my eyes and smile. When I got upstairs to my bedroom, my cell phone was ringing. It's Claire. Just on time. I pick up, "Claire! Guess what?!" "What?!" I tell Claire everything and my plan. She says, "I like how you think Birkin." The plan is mom drops me over to Helena's and from Helena's I go over to Claire's and boom! Claire's parents are on vacation so she and Chris have the house to themselves. But Chris is spending his Spring Break over at his best friend's house Piers so Claire haves the house to her house.

[Day 1. Claire's house.]

"Wow Claire. I'm surprise your house is clean." Joke Jill. "So where are we going to sleep?" ask Rebecca who seems worried. Claire laughs and says, "In the basement because you all are annoying." "Yeah sure Claire. We're so annoying that you invited us to your house." We all laugh. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Claire says running towards the door. Jill looks at me and says, "What if it's a hobo?" Helena laughs and says, "I know right! Oh my God! What if he says let me live with you!" We all burst into laughs. "Guys!" shouted Claire. We all look at one another and then rush downstairs. We all reach downstairs and it's Claire with Ada. Oh God…here comes the arguments. I can feel the tension between Claire and Ada. "Look, are you guys are just going to stand there and stare at me? Because I really don't want to be here!" "Well there's the door!" Claire says opening the door for her. I give Claire a mean look and then fake laugh. Whispering into Claire's ear I say, "Remember what Leon said?!" She folds her arms and says, "Yeah." Closing the door, Ada puts her suitcase down and sits on the couch. "So…what are we going to do for the past two weeks? Since it's Spring Break." Rebecca sits beside Ada and turns to her. "We're going to do each other make-up, watch movies, play dress up, you know." Ada looks at her like she's crazy. "Are you crazy or?" Ada gets up from the couch and looks at us. "No parties? No drinks? No pranks? No boyfriends? No nothing? Just some little girl shit?" "What's the problem with doing things like that?" Helena asks stepping forward. Ada shrugs and looks down at the floor, "All that is going to change." She says putting her head back up smiling. Her smile wasn't a friendly smile. Her smile came out much like an evil smile. "Let's play a little game." Helena's sister Deborah looks afraid. "What game?" She asks concern. Ada walks around Claire slowly. Each time she takes a step, her hills will click. "Let's play…Triple Dog…" Everyone looks up at Ada. Including myself. Triple Dog? Rebecca laughs. "What's that?" "It's a game where brave girl's play. The object of the game is to have fun. You do dare that someone dares you to do. If you don't do that dare…he or she will get their head shave off." Deborah starts to cry and Helena hugs her. "No way! "Claire yells. Ada stops walking and rest her hand on her chin. "Let's take a vote, raise your hand if you are in." Rebecca Jill, Helena, and Deborah raise their hand. Ada walks towards Claire and says, "Three votes…" "Well Sherry didn't raise her hand." Claire says. Ada looks at me and I raise my hand. "Looks like four now. What's the matter Claire? Can't handle a big girl game?" "You know what!" Claire raises her hand into the air and waves it. "I'm in! You're going to be the one who shaves their head!" "I'd love to see. Well then…the games must begin!" I look at Claire and she looks back at me.


End file.
